


Papyrus hits Sans

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Papyrus, Abusive Relationships, Ao3 Only, Classic Papyrus, Classic Sans - Freeform, NO FONTCEST, One Shot, POV Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Sibling Abuse, Therapy, learning to be better, narcist papyrus, papyrus hits sans, papyrus realizes he isnt great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: He didn’t mean to. Of course he didn’t. He didn’t, right?Papyrus just hit Sans.And he went down faster than a bullet.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Papyrus hits Sans

SMACK.

Papyrus could still hear it. _Of course_ he could. The deafening smack. The silence. The thud. It was ever so deafening, like a snow filled day with only the ripples of a hot chocolate to lull you into slumber. But what came before was much too jarring. A smack. 

They were arguing. A first for the skeleton brothers. Papyrus had been mad that Sans always ate out at Grillby’s. They had food at home! And Sans was mad that Papyrus always expected him to eat the same stuff over and over. 

_“You’re cooking, I love ya bro, but it’s fucking terrible.”_

God, why did he hear those words so vividly? They were the turning point of the conversation. That’s why. They echoed around the darkness of his skull. Terrible. 

Fucking. Terrible. 

That was his cooking. He knew Sans had a habit of easing the truth for his brother, but his cooking was that bad?

SMACK.

He already was having a bad day. His alarm clock didn’t go off. The annoying dog embarrassed him in front of Undyne. And to top it right off, with the promise to his friends for an awesome dinner, his brother failed to show until far too late, on the cusp of goodbyes from everyone else. 

_“Bro, I’m sorry, I just… well, when we eat pasta for breakfast and lunch, you can’t expect me to eat it for dinner as well.”_

Papyrus wasn’t really sure when the conversation barreled from the simple huff to screaming. But he knew it was rough. They were both angry, Sans had a bad day, Papyrus had a bad day. But that’s what set them apart. Sans kept his arms next to his body. 

Papyrus lifted his. 

SMACK. 

THUD.

CRACK.

It was odd, the way his mind worked. He didn’t see his brother first. He saw the blood. How it splattered up against the cabinets. Sans had frail bones. He was malnourished as a boy. From starving himself on the streets as an orphan to feed Papyrus. His bones were weaker, more frail. More breakable.

Papyrus felt like his hand just turned to stone. He couldn’t move from the hitting position, he could only stare as Sans gaped much like a waterless fish, eye sockets wide and a look of horror across his face. His hands, shaking, moved to clutch at his head. 

SMACK.

THUD.

CRACK.

Papyrus couldn’t get the sounds out of his head. It was like a song of painful realization, twisting over and over in his head. Singing the tune of utter truth. 

SMACK.

THUD.

CRACK.

SMACK.

THUD.

CRACK.

_“Abusive relationships nowadays aren’t too uncommon, as sad as that fact is,” The Doctor said._

_“A-Abusive relationship?” Papyrus’ voice cracked, “It’s not that!”_

_“Abusive means hurting. So unless there’s some magical way to which you attacking your unarmed, weaker brother was means to heal him,” The doctor muttered sarcastically, twisting one leg over another, “Then I’m all ears.”_

_“No, no, I’m the Great Papyrus!” Papyrus’ hands shook. “I wouldn’t lay a hand on Sans!”_

_“But you just did,” She said, “And did you just say the ‘great papyrus’?”_

_“I… yes?”_

_She looked at him with an expression only that of annoyance. “You’re an abusive narcissist. No wonder he’s scared of you.”_

There was only two options presented to him, so of course Papyrus would choose the one that didn’t result in a charge and jailtime. Therapy with someone who specializes with abusive men. 

_“I don’t belong here, it was just an honest mistake!”_

_The non gendered therapist closed a folder on their lap, looking up. “I believe you do belong here. Rather pleasant compared to behind bars, no?”_

_“But I’m not - I can’t -”_

_They lifted a hand to silence him. “That’s what they all say. Like it or not, you have unintentionally been emotionally abusing your brother. According to the notes I have from others, you…” They paused to glance at the sheet, “Belittle him often, in front of his coworkers, constantly assert yourself into his personal life… should I continue, Mr. Font?”_

He wasn’t allowed to see Sans anymore. Not in the hospital. If he tried to visit his brother, he’d be turned away. The police would have been called if he pushed.

SMACK.

THUD.

CRACK.

_“Papyrus, I understand you were angry. Everyone’s emotions are valid, especially if you just had a bad day,” Toriel said, cupping his hands into hers. “But it’s how you respond to those emotions that’s your fault. You attacked your brother, Papyrus, and that’s something you’ll never be able to take back.”_

That was something he knew from the start. He didn’t intend to hit Sans, god, he didn’t mean to go that far! Why would he! He felt awful just thinking about it! 

_“It isn’t just physical abuse that can point towards emotional abuse,” The therapist said, “I think it was the codependency that you developed on Sans that drove a wedge in the wrong direction. You grew too needy of him in general. Sans never did get the chance to focus on himself, you never gave him that chance. From what you’ve told me about the many conversations you guys had, you always focused on your problems. Relationships are supposed to be two way streets, no doubt Sans had pent up frustration. You were taking advantage of him.”_

_“I wasn’t - I love him, he’s my brother!” Papyrus said._

_“You do love your brother, there’s no separating that.” They motioned for him to calm down. “But love doesn’t necessitate a perfect relationship, no matter how hard you try. If one side of the road is full of thorns, no amount of love can chop it away. That’s the fatal flaw in abusive relationships no one realizes. You can’t cut thorns with love. You need love, of course, if you want to date or get married, but love isn’t the only factor to cross that road. Sometimes you need a hacking saw, or a different plan to get through… or… you take a different street entirely. Sans might be better off finding new people to call his family, if you keep growing thorns on your path.”_

Papyrus understood. He hit Sans, after all. He needed to figure out how to better be a brother, how to better support Sans. He did everything for them. Papyrus was dead weight to him, like a sake that demanded money and attention. His therapist said Papyrus was self centered, that he had to learn to care for others. 

Progress was slow.

SMACK.

THUD.

CRACK.

But the noises popped into his head again, so he persisted. That really was the breaking point in Papyrus’ delusion to a perfect life. That song of terror. Of abuse. The therapist said it was good that he acknowledged he needed help, it made things easier. 

SMACK.

THUD.

CRACK.

SMACK.

THUD.

CRACK.

SMACK.

THUD.

CRACK.

The song was a motivator, to get better. Until, finally, progress was made. Until he didn’t feel the brittle bone of Sans under his hand. 

Until he was standing in front of Sans, apology ketchup in hand. 

Until he was being hugged by his brother once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
